Alliance Starfighter Pilot (pre NGE)
Profession Overview The Alliance Pilot serves the Rebel Alliance -- the ragtag coalition of heroes who oppose the tyranny of the Galactic Empire. As an Alliance pilot, you will have access to a wide range of powerful starships, including the versatile X-wing and the incredibly fast A-wing. Alliance pilots also learn special Rebel piloting techniques and custom astromech programs that improve a starfighter's defensive capabilities and other features. Because the Rebel Alliance is embroiled in a violent war with the Empire, the life of an Alliance Pilot is fraught with danger. If you start down this path, you can expect to clash with Imperial forces on a regular basis. This profession requires 0 skill points to master, but cannot be learned while a character already has a skill box in the Imperial Pilot or Freelance Pilot trees. Additionally, a character must either be a member of the Rebel Alliance faction or Neutral; Imperial-aligned characters cannot become Alliance Pilots. You will need 12,570,000 Starship Experience to master this profession. However, this number in reality is much lower, as many skill boxes (including the 7.5 million XP Master box) are granted to you for completing missions without regard for XP levels. Getting Started Starting with the Alliance Pilot tree involves visiting one of three trainers. These trainers can be found on the planets of Naboo, Corellia, and Tatooine. Talking to a trainer will allow you to pick up the Alliance Recruit skill and start down the path of being an Alliance Ace Pilot. Which trainer you initially visit determines the Rebel squadron you join. Different squadrons have different missions to accomplish on the way to Ace, though all three squadrons require the same missions for Ace Pilot. The three squadrons, and their initial trainers, are: *Arkon's Havoc Squadron: Captain Kreezo, Tyrena, Corellia (-5177, -2281) *Vortex Squadron: V3-FX, Moenia, Naboo *Crimson Phoenix Squadron: Commander Da'la Socuna, Mos Espa, Tatooine, back room of the cantina To initially sign up for the Rebel Navy you must talk to the recruiter: *J'pai Brek, Tyrena, Corellia (-5072, -2343) To Master the Alliance Pilot tree you must talk to the Master Trainer: *Admiral Willham Burke, Doaba Gurefel, Corellia (3080, 5203) Starship Certifications Abilities The Rebel Alliance navy is a ragtag group of pilots who rely on a diverse fleet cobbled together from stolen, borrowed, or illegally purchased starfighters. Because the Rebels have worked so hard to build their fleet, Alliance commanders stress the importance of bringing back each starship intact. Thus, the abilities that Rebel pilots master include protective measures and tactics for increasing survival. Like their Imperial counterparts, Rebel flight officers can also call on allies. Notes on Abilities Emergency Shields makes a fantastic tanking device. With this ability active, your ship can take enormous amounts of damage without being destroyed. It is a very good idea to activate this ability during missions where you are required to dock with a ship while under attack; enemy craft will perform flybys while you dock, but you won't take any damage due to the boost in shield recharge. IFF Transponder Scramble is your most important ability during solo play. This ability will cause all hostile craft to cease attacking you (until you attack them yourself). Very useful for escaping from high-tier enemies, as well as confusing a group of attackers long enough to slip away to recharge your shields. Learn to love it. In-Space Repair currently isn't as good as it sounds. The repair ship is very finnicky and will leave immediately upon taking any damage, even from your groupmates and allies. Additionally, the repairs it performs are abysmal. Not worth it in any sense of the word. Category:Pilot Profession Category:Jump to Lightspeed Profession